Its A Love,Hate Thing
by xXLoveAndTearsXx
Summary: Love is so confusing yet it always seems to be the anwser. Meet Rima , a girl who lost her all hope in beliving in love. Meet Nagihiko, who thinks he can show Rima there is such thing. Rimihiko
1. The Pain That Rushes Through

Amy- IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY.

Natsume- yeah but forgot about us

Amy- actually im on writers block for "Love and tears" also I've been gone cuz my parents divorced and such and such

Rima- ohh…

Nagi- whats the story about?

Amy- Nagi and Rima

Both-WHAT!

Amy- well please enjoy…any questions please

Nagi: Amy doesn't own shugo chara or its characters, only this story's plot.

**

* * *

**

_**Its a Love/Hate Thing...**_

**X**xXxXOoOoOXxXx**X**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!Beep! (a/n sucky alarm clock sound)

Small hands reached out and violently smashed the poor alarm clock.

Then a small girl slowly crept out of her bed, her long blonde waves behind her.

She picks up her alarm clock (luckily it's not broken) and walks to her closet, with a small clown figure floating by her.

"Morning Rima-Chan! Today's the first day of middle school, so lets try to get there early…fufufufu-"

"Shut up KusuKusu, its only 6:15, I'm just getting ready" The blonde shot at the annoying little chara.

Rima looked at her uniform and wanted to personalize it a little. So she toke out her black and green stockings that go up to her knees and added a few clips to her shirt/sweater. She combed her hair and added her favourite head band.

"Good morning mom and dad!" Rima smiled to her parents and made some cereal.

"Morin' sweetie" her mother grinned as her father nodded, said goodbye and left the house.

Her parents fight every night but she had to live with it. Plus today was her first day at Seiyo Middle school; she was in a good mood. She glanced at the clock, 7:48, time to go.

She quickly said goodbye and grabbed her bag, and out the front door she went with her little chara.

"Hello Mashiro-san, how was your summer?" a purple-headed male asked from behind.

"Good, and would have been better if you left the country…" Rima glared, and then smiled.

"Oh, how rude of me, how was your summer, Fujisaki-jerk" she shot.

Then the glaring contest started all the way to school.

"Hi Rima, Hey Nagi, I see the both of you are getting used to each other" Amu snickered.

"This idiot bothered me the whole way here, ugh, screw it im gonna look at the class lists, they just put it up!" Rima declared.

Nagihiko POV:

Ugh, I've known Rima for years, but she never even looks my way….AS A FRIEND. I mean I like her, yes I do have to admit, for years I liked her. She was just so cute, and her helplessness is adorable. She looks so fragile but yet she acted so protected and strong, even though I know something is wrong.

"Come on Nagi, lets look at the list!" Amu pushed me. There stood Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Lulu, Kukai and Rima in the corner depressed. Everyone was laughing, then soon Amu started laughing too. I looked to the list to see…me and Rima are in the same class, class A, but everyone else was in class B. OH now I get it. I snickered but ended in pain with Rima punching me repeatedly in the rib.

After School (Rima's POV)

Well that sucked, not only am I in Nagihiko's class, but now I have to go to this stupid assembly. Which is only about the middle school getting a group of Guardians since it was working so well in the elementary division.

"And so the guardians are Tadase as king, Rima as queen, Nagihiko as jack, Amu as joker, Yaya as ace, Kairi as defender, Lulu as deck and Kukai as Suit. That is all, you may leave to go home now." Former king declared.

Nothing changes…even walking into the royal garden.

**Catagories:**

**-Yaya hyper**

**-Tadase fighing with Ikuto**

**-Ikuto flirting with Amu**

**-Amu stuck in the middle of it all**

**-Kiari, Lulu, and Kukai talk about…well no one exactly knows**

**- Are charas being idiots**

AND wait for it 5…4…3…2...1…

"How was your day Mashiro-san?"

THAT'S RIGHT! Every day I am friken stuck in to none those catagories, which leaves,

**-Nagihiko annoys the heck outta Rima!!**

"what do you want, _cross-dresser_?" I seethed through my gritted teeth.

"okay lets start the meeting!" tadase states.

Thank god… during the meeting as always I zone out. That's when I got a text from mom.

_To:Rima_

_Dear im at the front, I have to_

_Pick you up early,_

_Because me and your father,_

_Have something important_

_To say to you,_

_Mom_

I thought of all the possibilities, divorce, and well nothing else. I was on the verge of tears, but then I realized I have to leave.

"Umm…my p-parents are here e-e-early, s-see you tomorrow…" I shuttered, then grabbed KusuKusu, and ran out of the royal garden.

Mom had a twisted look on her face when I got into the car. It was sickening.

"Sweety, how was your day?" Damn it she was about to cry…its true I don't belive it. All they do is fight about me, but a divorce.

Once we got home dad was in the kitchen, he looked as if he was in pain.

"Rima we have something important to tell you, don't get angry but we are going to…get a **divorce**" they stated in unison.

"Its not your fault, but we need some time away from each other…some time to…explore or find ourselves…" my dad trailed off with many excuses. That was it my shocked expression ended, I glared at her parents.

"I'm going to the park, to think, I have my cell so don't worry…" she stated and ran out the door, KusuKusu not to far behind.

I got to the park to finally break down and as if on cue it started to rain. But I didn't leave, instead I went onto a swing and gently swayed. I though about it all, the kidnap , moving here, all the fights and now this.

"Rima…is that you?" Rima turned around to see…

* * *

**X**xXxOoOoOxXx**X**

Amy: CLIFFY

Rima: we all know your gonna put Nagihiko there

Amy: r u sure?

Nagi: PLEASE REWIEW

Amy: Nagi smexy…*drool*

Rima hugs Nagi protectivly,

Rima: HE'S MINE….wait did I just do that….AMY IM GONNA KI-

Amy: PLEASE REWIEW!!


	2. Her Random Chibi Outbursts

Amy: IM BACK

Nagi: Who god I wish u died, then this story wouldn't have to go on.

Amy: SHADDAPP, now I wanna talk to my reviewers questions

**To Chika Hoshi: So far you aren't in fan girl mode…but just you wait, for the chibi tsuntsun of Rima…..MWHAHAHAA**

**To ****ChocolatePockyLover: Yeppers Lulu is bakk (i luff her!!) plus she's actually important to the story!**

Rima: You had 2 reviewers….that's pathetic-

Amy: So is the fact that Peach Pit doesn't make many Rimahiko moments

Nagi: True

Amy: NOW YOU AGREE WITH ME!

Rima: Rin-chan does not ow-

Amy: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Rima: Ok….spaz….AMY-CHAN does not own us (thankfully) or shugo chara, so read the damned story

Nagi: *sweat drops*

**X**xXxOoOoOxXx**X**

**Nagi's POV**

So I'm running back from the guardians meeting's and guess who I see crying on the swings….BINGO…..RIMA MASHIRO! The moment I find out who did this to her, I will beat- no kill who ever did this to my- I mean Rima.

_You must really love her _a cute, but polite voice stated in my head. Temari?

_Not now check on Rima you imbecile!_ OH YEAH… **(A/n: IDIOT)**

"Rima…is that you?"

"Nagihiko, what do y-you want?" she glared but yet I could see she was crying. Now I'm gonna kill that bloody- focus Nagi.

"Are you c-crying?" Smooth, Nagi, smooth…just shutter, and look like an idiot, at the girl you like….smooth.

"None, of your business, and what gave you the right to use my first name?" she_ever so kindly _she stated with her face slowly fuming more each second more and more.

"Well just to inform you, you called Nagihiko like a second ago!" with that she was redder than a strawberry.

"W-w-well…never mind I'm leaving!" she hissed, but as she got of the swing she slipped and braced herself for the fall.

**Rima's POV**

Okay I'm about to fall because, me and klutz self slips on a puddle. Wait… there isn't any puddles near the swing. Bracing myself I look to my right to see KusuKusu laughing like a manic. OH SHE SHALL PAY! WHY DOES SHE WANT ME TO FA- wait i'm not on the ground yet. Wait whose arms are around me. I look up to see Nagihiko staring down at me with those big, striking , brown orbs of eyes…wait did I just think that. No Rima you hate him. He stared at me with those ugly, huge, girly eyes! Yes that one works. I pull myself away from him, but he's sadly way stronger then me.

"Let me go, grape-head!" I practically yelled.

"Not until you tell me!" I swear he love's ruining my day; I can hear his thought practically, gears of his evil genius of meanness. I would stick my tongue out, but it seemed out of my character. Still cant pull away…I even kicked him and he didn't even budge!

"YOU WANNA KNOW SO BADDLY?! WELL MY PARENTS JUST ANNOCENED THEIR **Divorce**….there happy? Now leave me alone!" I didn't want to say it but for some reason… with Nagihiko I feel I could tell him anything.

But he still didn't let go. Instead he did something totally unheard of… he pulled me into a hug. At first I wanted to stay like that forever, no… NOO I pulled away, stupid Nagihiko always making me confused!

At this point I ran away, taking KusuKusu with me. I don't care how childish it may seem, but I need to think, and breathe. And with Nagihiko…for various reasons I just can't think straight!

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to! If you need anything, just call me okay?" Nagihiko sort of yelled back at me.

I stopped and looked back at him. I nodded and he just smiled…curse him. CURSE YOU NAGIHIKO FOR CONFUSING MY FEELINGS! What I hadn't realized is that I didn't think that…I screamed it.

"Oh so you don't hate me, eh? Aww, Rima has a wittle cwrush!" he mocked.

"You do understand I have connections that could slaughter you at night, which do you prefer butcher knife or some random dude molesting you?" I blasted my biggest glare at him.

He looked scared…that started snickering…then chuckling, then full blown laughter! Why? He knows I'm not joking! I stuck my tongue out this time, he laughed a little more. Then walked up to me and just smirked.

"Do you know what molest means? It means someone you know harasses or assaults sexually; make indecent advances to younger children," he said in monotone.

My jaw dropped…stupid Nagihiko, I think he mentally scared me. Then I smirked, he suddenly looked anxious.

"And you would know this how?"

"Its called I listen in class"

"You are a nerd" I seethed

"What was your first clue?"

"You're a perfectionist, and your also a cross dresser!" he grimaced.

"At least I'm not an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"Oh is that why you failed math…what was it a 14 out of 48?"

"How did you know that…and math isn't my strongest subject!"

He snickered; I can't believe he would stoop that low. So I turned my heel and started walking home. But on course the idiot grabs…not my wrist….he grabs my hand. I tried to pull but nothing overcomes Nagihiko's strength. I felt my face turn red; I looked to him to see him also red. I can use this as benefits!

"Aww, Nagihiko is blushing!" He mumbled something but I couldn't here it.

"_Because of you…" _**(A/N: This is what he mumbled)**

He turned 5 shades darker! But I still tried to pull, but still no avail. His hands were soft, but still masculine, which is so weird. Realizing what I was thinking I blushed…okay now Rima is angry. I just spoke in third person…CURSE YOU YAYA! So I stepped on his foot… very hard I should say. He winced and let go. Me and KusuKusu then walked away, as if I did nothing. Okay KusuKusu was laughing like a possessed little chara…on crack. Before I turned the corner… the cross dresser caught up with me.

"Let me walk you home" He announced.

"Why?"

"There are way too much perverted and distorted people out at this time!"

"…okay sure whatever."

"So are you sure you're okay?"

It took awhile to realize what he meant. Then it all went back to me. My mood changed into a miserable state.

"Oh damn, I seriously didn't mean to say that… I'm so sorry" At that time, he covered himself. I started to laugh hysterically.

"You honestly think I'm that mean, that I would injure *Giggle* you, your so *giggle* pathetic! *giggle* I'm not that mean *giggle" I couldn't even speak correct.

He laughed lightly, as he walked me back home… or shall I say world war 3. They can't even stand each other in the same room! When they told me the news…that was the best they co-operated in YEARS!

"Are you going to move?" he asked kinda nervous.

"…I don't know. Plus would **you** care?" I simply put. **(A/N Rima YOU HAVE NO SOUL!)**

"*chuckle* because I've known you for years, your one of my closest friends!'' Nagihiko said in such a sweet voice any girl could swoon! **(A/N: SMEXY…*drool*)**

Okay Nagihiko is the only guy I know that can actually make me…blush. Just the thought of it made me blush. I just realized…we passed my house. So I turned around (awkwardly) and started to open my front gate.

"Thanks for…umm…walking me home." I said.

"Your welcome" He seemed a little strained.

Then I realized you could hear world war III happening in my house. **CRASH!** What the hell? I run in quickly to see the lamp post on the floor (broken…duh!) and my mom and dad staring at me bizarrely!

"Oops, I must of tripped" her mother stated, well her mother was clumsy (she got THAT from her)

"See you're a bad influence for Rima I don't know why YOU get full custody of her!"

"Well she wants to stay with her friends, IN SEIYO!"

"She would have loved America!'

"NO I WOULDN'T!" I shouted.

They gave me disbelieving looks.

"Both of you shut up, and…and…and stop being so loud, THE NEIGHBOURS CAT THREW IT SELF INTO A WOODCHIPPER BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LOUD ... **A WOOD CHIPPER!**" Well there it is, all my anger is mostly gone.

I turned around waved at Nagihiko, he was stunned. I giggled and started up the stairs. Today was odd … probably the worst day of my life. Wait until Amu hears this…actually, I don't think I will tell Amu-Chan. It'll be my inside joke.

SHYYTT! I realized I have EC class tomorrow! AHHH THE HELLL DOESN'T END.

"NYA, NYA, MEOW, GLOCKESPOGLERSMEN!" I looked out to see a retarded cat. It looked like it was on drugs! It was very fat…ha-ha…fat…obese…ha-ha. Random OMIGOD I FORGOT I HAD HOMEWORK!

XxXxOoOoOxXxX

Amy: You thought I was gonna make the story depressing! Yea like me…Amy-Chan would do that!

Rima: So i'm not moving?

Nagi: I hope not

Amy: OF COURSE NOT…..also just because you just went through hell, the next chapter you. **Get. To . See. Nagi. Shirtless! **No word of a lie.

Fangirls: YESHHH!

Amy, Nagi, and Rima: REWIEW PLAESE!


	3. His Nice 6Pack

**Skip this long rant and go to the story if you want but this explains a lot!**

Amy-Chan: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I went camping for 4 days, and then went to my dad's house for the rest of the weekend! So I won't take up your time on this. So I would like to that my reviewers, and answer and reply to some of th-

Ikuto: Let me guess, you still only have 2 reviewers.

Amy-Chan: NO I HAVE 5! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

**ChocolatePockyLover: **Well here it is the "Nagi Shirtless" chapter.

**WantingFreedom:** I will try to update as much as possible! My school starts Sept. 8th!

**soccergirl56:** YESH I WILL KEEP GOING….LALALA *eats jelly beans*

Rima: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Amy and Nagi: Tsk. Tsk. You can't wait for the shirtless scene can you?

Rima: *blushes* No why would I wanna see that?! Ugh you people are…are-

*INTERUPTS*

**Amy-Chan: Amazing**

**Nagi: Smart**

**Amy-Chan: Good-Looking**

**Nagi: Cool**

**Amy-Chan: Totally Sw-**

Rima: I GET IT, NOW SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Ikuto: Can you please make a amuto fanfic *kitty eyes*

Amy-Chan: Of course Ikuto…when I have the time. Also I might make a one-shot for Kukai and Yaya! LUV THAT PAIR!

Ikuto: Yes! Amu here I come! ("EHHH!!" Amu in the background)

**X**xXxOoOoOxXx**X**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Rima's POV (Walking to school)

I realized that retarded cat was the cat that threw it self into the wood chipper….no wonder it was orangey-red, and look like it was on crack. Ugh I'm scared for life!

5 MINS LATER

Finally I'm at school, which I hate because I'm in Nagi's class. I MEAN Nagihiko's class!

Ugh…I mean purple head's class…yesh…I like that one. MWHAHAHA! Whoops, I went all tada-gay. Weird!

Amu's POV

Wait until Rima hears about our guardian meeting at Nagi's house! That'll show her…I Amu CAN PLAY MATCHMAKER….AND SUCEED! MWHAHAHA! Whoa…just had a Tadase moment. Ugh, I like Tadase but I also like Ikuto! WHY!

Nagi's POV….EC class 

The teacher is late again, but ugh… DAMN! How could I let Amu, talk me into the guardians meeting at my place? Well I still have to tell Rima…just thinking about her brings back yesterday. It's confusing, one second she crying the next second she yelling at her parents….and they obeyed! Creepy!

"Morning Rima." Whoops…I just pitched my voice one octave to high!

"Morning Nagihiko..." YES SHE SAID MY NAME! FINALLY!

"Amu told me to say the guardian meeting is taking place at my house-"

"EHH, WHY!?" She practically yelled.

"Like I wanted it there…she managed to force me…she gave me…THE EYES!" great I sounded like an insane person!

"Oh…yeah…those seem to get anyone, dammit! Why does she love to make me go through torture?" she understands me? She does! But she doesn't want to come!

"Come on it cant be that bad!"

"Ya it can!"

"How?"

"Your there….thats bad enough!"

"That's very mean, Rima. You won't want me to tell Amu what happen yesterday…would you?" she froze at that statement.

"AND YOU CALL ME MEAN! Ugh whatever, I'll go. Just please don't torture me with that, I thought you would keep that a secret!" she basically whispered in the end.

"I wouldn't tell even if someone attempted to kill me, I wouldn't want you to hate me more then you already do, after all we are friends!"

"No we're not!"

"That's why we use first names right…because we hate each other!" that got her well, she just sat there with a thinking position. But what she said next would have shocked anyone!

"Yeah, I guess we're friends, but tell anyone so and I will execute you." Then she smiled! I could almost feel my blush.

When the (crazy homicidal) teacher walked in she had 7 knifes in her hands and two guns!

"TODAY CLASS…..INSTEAD OF YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES…I WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU A LITTLE SHOW I CALL…**SUICIDE**!" Gasps were heard every where. Amu and Tadase ran out of the room…hopefully to get help.

"IT'LL BE FUNNY… WHO WANTS TO HELP SET UP? YOU OVE-" She was cut off by chara changed Rima.

"YOU INSULINT FOOL! THAT IS NOT FUNNY, ITS NOT EVEN ONE PART HUMORESS! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO COMEDY!" The stars popped out and she crawled back to her desk…and sinked…low! I snickered, she glared and the teacher set up her dearth tools.

"WTF…Karachi-Sensei…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? You're coming with me yo- I mean old lady! I mean…JUST COME….AND LEAVE THE WEAPONS!" The former king screeched.

"CLASS DISSMISSED!"

LUNCH (Rima's POV)

"That was….AWSOME!" Lulu yelled.

"Lulu are you drugged?" I politely asked. **(A/N My ass you were polite)**

"No I'm talking about class being dismissed….EARLY LUNCH IS AWSOME *munch* YUMMY!"

We all sweat dropped, over the years Lulu's mom got more famous and she got happier….and enjoyed a new hobby…EATING! But she doesn't even gain a pound…weird!

"Moe Moe…ANYONE HAS ANY CANDY!" Yaya yells.

I pushed my pocky to her, she kept repeating thank you while stuffing her face.  
I looked at the whole table. Amu, Yaya, Lulu, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau (when did she get here?) even Nagihiko…these were my best friends I've ever had. Lunch finished, then the rest of school finished. I called my mom…well more like left a message for her, stating I'd be at Nagihiko's house because of a meeting.

AT Nagi's HOUSE!

Well the meeting was mostly about the grade 8 dance. Amu left early (her dad wasn't very found of the idea of going to a boys house…little does he know…little does he know!) Yaya forgot to baby-sit her little brother, Kairi's mom got angry because his room wasn't clean so he left, Ikuto left for Amu, Utau left for Ikuto, Kukai had to go because he was supposed to do dinner, Tadase got a call from his grandma, which means all that was left was Lulu, me and Nagi…I MEAN Nagihiko!

Spoke too soon.

"Hmmm… so its 6:15…WAIT 6:15 SHYTT I'M LATE, I'M SUPPOSED TO HELP MY MOM! AHH! I HAVE TO LEAVE GUYS…BYE!" Lulu shrieked then ran out the door like a brainless Llama!

"So I guess I'll take my leave…bye Nagihiko!" I said waving to him and going out the door, no way would I be caught being nice to Nagihiko! My mom was already there to pick me up!

Nagi's POV!

Whoops Rima left her bag here…I'll call her after I take a shower. I got her number off Ikuto…surprisingly he had it to find out Amu's number…and to scheme probably! I noticed Temari's egg on the floor…it was open!

"Nice to see you Nade- I mean Nagi-Kun! Long time no chat!" a violet haired chara said from behind.

"Temari your back its so nic-"

"TAKE A SHOWER NOW, YOU SMELL LIKE GARBAGE, and NO DANCER SHOULD SMELL SWEATY!" she said in her (physo) voice!

So dejectedly I walked to the shower (scared I might add) and started to unbutton my shirt. **(a/n fangirls: AHHHHHHHHH!)**

Rima's POV

AH DAMMIT! I left my bag at Nagi's… I mean Nagihiko's!

"MOM I LEFT MY BAG AT NAGIHIKO'S CAN I GO GET IT? ILL BRING MY CELL, ITS ONLY ONE BLOCK AWAY!"

"SURE SWEETY…I TRUST YOU!" my mom yelled.

I'm so happy she smiling more, it makes me happier! Though my dad started throwing things before he left, and mom told me another reason they wanted to divorce was because…he cheated. I kinda felt better then. And yes I live one block away from Nagihiko's!

Okay here we are at the cross dresser's house. Still think it's a mansion! I walked to the front door and knocked to find Baaya answer the door.

"Ah Rima-Chan, please wait for Nagihiko in his room, he'll be back in a few minutes." She pushed me into his room before I could tell her my bag was in her living room! DAMN! Well might as well find black-mail evidence!

Nagi's POV

So I walk into my room with just my basketball shorts, and using my towel to dry my hair. I open the door and walk in, to spot Rima sitting on my bed looking at me wide-eyed. Then I realized I had no shirt on…but I was in such a trance with Rima's eyes…I couldn't move!

Rimas POV

HOLY SMOKES! Nagihiko has a frinkin 6-pack, and is soo hot. Wait what am I saying, hes horrible and ugly. You know know what? Screw it, I give up…I Rima THINKS Nagihiko LOOKS HOT, AND I LIKE HIM! WTF no I don't like him, damn…I do! But our eyes were still locked in a daze. But I was the first to break free.

"Oi, can you put a shirt on? Please? Baaya-san shoved me in here when all I wanted was my bag!" I pressed while blushing HARD!

Nagi's POV(sorry for switching a lot)

I was blushing but I had to tease her!

"But you enjoy looking at me…no?" I smirked. She blushed so red, it was almost burgundy!

"Shut up"

"So that's a yes, you think I look _hot_?"

"Tell anyone and you will die!" Then she gagged.

I stared at her with disbelieving eyes… she called me hot. I have a chance! I HAVE A FRIKIN CHA-

"Can I please get my bag; my mom will kill me if I get home late! BTW you know have 3 things to keep a secret…you tell and I will hate you forever! Oh and murder you…**in your sleep!" **she said in monotone voice. Scary…yet sweet, that's as much as I'll, get off Rima anyway!

LALALALALA WTF I went in Tada-Gay mode, damn I gotta stop hanging with him so much.

Rimas POV

He smiled, the put on a t-shirt which saddened me because he looked gorgeous shirtless. Damn…damn…DAMN! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DO I HAVE TO LIKE HIM? HE HATES ME. I think the world wants me to die alone.

We walked downstairs and he passed my bag. I headed for the door but he stopped ME AND GRABBED MY WRIST. HE WAS SMIRKING…I DIDN'T LIKE WHERE THIS WAS GOING!

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at 5!" he affirmed.

"Why?"

"Just go"

"Nahh"

"Please." He gave me the I'm-a-lost-kitten-look, I had no choice.

"Whatever"

"See you tomorrow!" he grinned.

"You're NASTIII! I know your up to something!" I said sickly, and left.

All I heard was snickering, and chuckles.

UGH tomorrow is gonna be a _long_ day!

**X**xXxOoOoOxXx**X**

* * *

Amy: Like?

Rima: I'm scared

Nagi: Rima like me?

Rima: Tell and die

Nagi I don't know whether to be flattered or scared!

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE…

Yaya: R&R

Nagi: That means the same thing


	4. The SoCalled 'Date'

Amy-Chan: omg! OMG! **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**! Well I put up my old one-shot and came straight to this chapter but sadly… I kinda procrastinated.

Dan-Kun: YOU WHAT?! THAT 'S SO OUT OF CHARACTER OF YOU TO DO!

Amy-Chan: meet my youngest brother Daniel… I can him Dan-Kun! Yes it's very out of nature for me to do so but sadly I was listening to music….a lot, which usually helps me but when its sad music on a humour/ romance story, I might make someone die.

Rima: didn't our EC class teacher commit suicide?

Nagi: No…she attempted suicide…

Rima and Amy: AKWARD!

Ikuto: On with the story

Dan-Kun: Yeah

Amy-Chan: OKAY! Btw thanks to my 14 reviewers…so far!

Destiny (WantingFreedom): why am I here?

Amy-Chan: Because you helped me decide on what the date be for the chapter! You're the best… AND SO THE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, WantingFreedom!

XxXxXOoOoOXxXxX

Rima's POV 

God… I'm going to be late! Its 4:43! Agh!

-Cute Light Blue Sundress….CHECK

-Finished homework….CHECK

-Create excuse from mama…hard but after 2 hours, finally: CHECK!

"Moe, Rima we should go now!" KusuKusu utters.

"M'Kay!" I said steadily.

I grabbed my bag, and headed to the door. Before I left I heard things no girl wants to hear from her mother.

"My Sweetie is growing up…use protection my dear!"

"WTF?! MOM IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Its okay I won't pester you!"

"That's it I'm leaving!"

I ran to the park while trying to take off my demented and sick face. There he was standing near the big tree…grinning.

"Hello…Rima"

"Use the honorific…or I'll leave." I said dangerously…he sweat dropped.

"Okay, Rima-Chan! Lets go…we might be late!" he said grabbing my hand (I prefer not to say that I'm blushing…no I'm not….okay maybe a little!) and dragging me away.

"Where the hell are you taking me, you freak?" I said a little shaken by him being so close…and holding my hand…again.

"To the karaoke site!"

"WHA-" I attempted to ask a question but he interrupted me.

"We're here!" he said….smiling. He looks so dazzling when he smiles…no he doesn't! he looks creepy when he smiles. He noticed my thing and pulled me in before I could say anything.

"Reservations for 2, 8 songs, it's u-under Fujisaki." He fumbled and blushed.

"Right this way" a very ugly man with a mole on his lip answered.

He led us to the room, and Nagihiko drags me in and pushes me onto the seat, then finally let's go of me. He closes the door and smirks.

"I can't sing so you can go!" damn! No that evil grape-head!

"NOOOO"

"Please…for me"

"Screw you"

"Now, now…don't use such hateful words!"

"Shut up! I'll go, just shut up. And you have to go after me!"

"Okay!" he vowed!

I looked at all the songs. Nothing….nothing…not- wait I love that song! That's it I'll sing Liz Phair - Why Cant I. the intro start and I catch Nagihiko, staring at me. Damn, wrong song choice! Oh well here goes.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

I look at him to see him in thinking mode. What is he thinking about?__

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

Maybe not a girlfriend….but he's got Amu. Me when I get home I've got my horrid parents waiting.__

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  


Hey aren't we going to the beach next weekend? Ironic.

_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

Bad…bad choice! I can't even look at him!

_  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

I caught his eye to see him staring and blushing at me.__

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  


I kinda giggled at this part remembering years back…at me and "Nadeshiko's" Queen Waltz. Nagihiko is still blushing.

_  
Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

BAD BAD IDEA. Damn I forgot about that part! Nagihiko isn't looking at me!

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  


My heart is racing above the legal limit. He's looking at me again!

_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  


He smiles at me, while blushing.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about __you?_

"You're an amazing singer! What m-made you choose that song?" He added.

"Thanks **,**it's my favorite song…" I said in monotone trying to act cool but I sounded like that a pregnant cat on helium!

"My turn I guess" he seaches some songs and clicks one. The intro started…I know this song! It's Check yes Juliet by The Kings. He starts.

_Check yes juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight  
_

I guess we both choose the wrong songs.

_  
lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  


**Nagi's POV**** (finally)**

_  
check yes juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
d__on't let them change your mind  
_  
I almost chuckled at the... now fall in my arms now part. She's done that before_!_

_  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high_,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side  
_

I don't like Rima in that way! We're just friends. That's why I wish she was singing about me before. Okay I knew I had a little crush…but now, its move of a big…huge crush! But she'll never like me.

_  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
_

I looked at her, she was looking at my, blushing hard. Maybe I do have a chance!

_You__ and me._

**Narrator's POV**** (I'm back)**

The rest of the day went like a lot like that. They hadn't noticed they we're laughing and having so much fun. They after went for ice cream. Shortly after Nagihiko surprised Rima by bringing her to the bookstore and bought her the latest gag manga! It was 8:30 so Nagihiko walked Rima back.

"So Rima did you have a good time?"

"Let me see… you bring me to karaoke, we get ice and you bought me my favourite gag manga…. Not bad for a cross dresser. Okay I'm kidding….yes I had fun. Happy?" she said as stubborn as usual.

"Yes, very!" he smirked being inches away from her face.

They we're infront of her house, and he leaned in. Grabbing her shoulders so she won't run. She closes her eyes, she feels his hot breath trickle down her neck, she shutters for no exact reason. Then he…didn't kiss her…well not on the lips at least. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"What you though I was gonna kiss your lips? See you at school tomorrow! Bye Rima I had a _great _night" he winked at her and started to leave.

"NAGIHIKO YOU JERK-FACED CROSS DRESSER! I HATE YOU!" Rima yelled at him.

He snickered and left. She knew he was going to use this against her!

XxXxOoOoOxXxX

Amy-Chan: THERE FINALLY!

Rima: RATE AND REVIEW!

Nagi: Amy does not own use or shugo chara!

Amy: I forgot the declaimer again whoops thanks Nagi!


	5. Her First

**Amy-Chan**: Here is the new chapter of my story! Its 2:37 AM right now! But here it is.

Rima: It's short.

Amy-Chan: SHAPUPP! Disclaimer?

**Dia**: Amy does not own Shugo chara or anything of it…but her own light that she shines to the world in .

Amy: FTW?

XxXxXoOoOOoOoXxXxX

Rima POV

We're in the royal garden and Tadase is talking about our trip to the beach this weekend for our great job clearing the x-eggs and more of the dance in two weeks.

"Hello Amu-Koi and kiddie king! Are you ready for our date today Amu?" a familiar blue cat approached.

Then the usual crap started.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" tada-gay started.

"Good boy, you learned my name now shut up!"

"KOI? IKUTO HENTAI NEKO COSPLAY IDIOT!"

"So are we going to go or what?" Ikuto shot back.

"WHEN DID YOU TWO START DATING, THE KING DEMANDS AN ANWSER…NOW!

"WE'RE NOT DATING" Amu defends.

"OH REALLY TH-"

"Screw this, I didn't want to do this but…wait HELL YES I WANT TO! Yoru…RELEASE THE CATS!" What did Ikuto mean by th-

Then billions (even the cat on crack from my street) came running into the royal garden and chased Tada-gay around until he stopped to take a breath. Then they ambushed him, and soon all you heard was scratches, and cries of plea. While he was getting injured Ikuto grabbed Amu and left (I mean Amu was literally draped across his shoulder)!

Oh I'm enjoying today…it has a good twist! I toke my cue and left. The moment I stepped out of the garden I burst into fits of laughter. Soon another voice of laughter was heard right beside me.

"Wow that was an interesting meeting" Lulu says...but can barely say the words, because she is still laughing.

"I know! So Lulu what's up?" I ask casually.

"I saw something yesterday…." She was smirking.

"What?"

"You and Nagi-Kun at the eating ice-cream and walking into the bookstore…ALL ALONE. We're you on a date?" she asked. Damn! What should I say?

"Why I wouldn't say it was a date, he dragged me around." I tried to say coolly.

"You're coming over to my house and explaining EVERYTHING! Also, I promise I won't tell!" She was using the cutesy-face, and even spoke in her accent.

"Okay…" before I could finish I was dragged, by the ever so evil Lulu.

Once we got there I told her everything. The date, how I MIGHT like him, and the kiss…on the cheek. She spazzed out and tackled hugged me.

"I KNEW IT! You have to tell hi-"

"I said I MIGHT like him…please don't tell anyone." I then used my (fake) teary eyes.

She dropped her pocky (where did she get that?) and tackle hugged me yet again.

"I won't I promise, but don't tell Amu, she will probably spill the beans to Nagihiko…mmhhmm beans, yummy" She stated dreamily.

"Well I have to go now…bye!" I blubbered and ran out of her house.

Once I got to my house I finished my tortures homework and went on MSN.

**]/SporT[Nagi]DancE\[: **what's up?

**]{0-Future/Comedic\God-0}[: **Nothing much, just being bored…

**]/SporT[Nagi]DancE\[: **I know how NOT to make you bored! R Ur Parent's home?

**]{0-Future/Comedic\God-0}[: **How? And no…why?

**]/SporT[Nagi]DancE\[: **Wait 10 mins.

**]{0-Future/Comedic\God-0}[: **Why?

**]/SporT[Nagi]DancE\[: Has singed out.**

This is why he is weird. Suddenly a knock cam from my balcony door, I grabbed a baseball bat (which I only bought for kidnapper reasons) and slowly opened the door. I saw a figure attempt to walk in, so I smacked it with the bat.

"Hi Ri-OW!" WAIT THAT WAS Nagi!

Damn damn damn!!!!!

HE'S UNCONSCIOUS…OH CRAP!

"Nagihiko are you okay…..Nagihiko….Nagi?" I started.

"FINALLY YOU CALL ME NAGI! Took you long enough….it also almost murdered me." Wait…he pretended so I could call him that!

"UGH! LEAVE NOW! Your so bad-mannered!" I screeched and tried shoving him out my balcony….with no avail.

"No way! I did not just run 4 blocks, get nearly run over by a car, and almost raped by this random hobo! NO WAY IN HELL!" whoa….he looked….mad!

"Wait…WHAT? WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Seriously why?

"Because you said you were bored, and your parents aren't home. So I thought I could drop by and we could hand out! How about it?" He smiled, and gave a thumbs up….this is not fair.

"Sure…what do you want to do, dumb-ass?" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Wanna watch a movie?

"Sure whatever…."

We both went downstairs, checked through HBO, and he found this movie called 'Orphan'….sounds boring.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO SCARY!

I'm trying not to act scared….but I keep jumping and shrieking!

AHH!

"Well, you must be enjoying this!" Nagihiko says slyly and smirking (I blame Ikuto)!

I realize I jumped on to his lap and was grabbing on to him. How did I do that with out realizing? I quickly try to get off him, but I he grabs me still.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Don't worry, if you're scared I'll hold you, and I won't tell _anyone_…." I tried to say seductively.

"O-okay….b-but tell a-anyone a-and I will k-kill y-you…." She shuddered... it worked

"Deal." I grin at her….like an idiot.

"UGH Rima is angry at herself. The truth is Fufufu that Rima likes _-ping_- KusuKusu…what did I tell you about chara changing, and releasing any secrets. " she struggled.

"Ha-ha! I guess I'm not the only one with chara problems. Rhythm isn't the brightest chara either!" we both stated laughing (not noticing the movie) when without warning a soft _ping_ was heard.

Instantly I inched closed to her face, breathing heavily with each breath. I used my hand and pulled some stray hair's out of the way. Then I pressed my lips softly on to hers. She didn't respond at first but soon she reacted. It was soft, yet I would never tell her it was my first. We broke apart, too soon… or at least I think.

_Ping_

"Rhythm, I'm going to kill you." I whispered murderously.

"Dude, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, you've liked her for months!" he shot back.

"M-months!" a flushed Rima struggled off her almost burgundy face.

"SHIT! GOD DAMMIT RHYTHM WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! Rima I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"That w-was my first k-kiss… but the thing is I-" she interrupted, damn ruined her life!

She's going to hate me!

"I'M SO SOR-"

"SHUT UP! I ENJOYED IT! I'M HAPPY IT WAS YOU WHO I KISSED!" She screamed.

"_What?!"_

XxXxXoOoOOoOoXxXxX

Amy: CLIFFE! Okay so here's my kinda rant….ready set GO!

Okay **school** started! I go to **a school of arts** which is, **2 hours** longer the normal! My **homework** load is larger. Oh did I mention I started **middle school (gr7)**?!?

My **dancing, vocals and visual art** is my main courses, and then comes everything else.

Super sorry for **the late update**. You guys **rock…I have 22 reviews**!! That makes me **super cheerful**…which I am **99.9%** of the day…mostly because I'm high on **sugar**….LOL!

Rima: I hate this chapter…

Nagi: no you don't…..

Rima: okay I enjoyed it a little!

Amy: see 'ya next time ;)


	6. Silence Is Golden & Secrets

**Amy: I'M BACK**

**Rima: already?**

**Nagi: WHY?**

**Amy: because I luff my fans 3 Also this is a **_Special_** chapter!**

**Ikuto: I have to see this…..AMY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, THE SHRIMP OR GIRLY BOY.**

**Nagi/Rima: HEY!!**

XxXxXoOoOOoOoXxXxX

_Recap:_

"_What?!"_

**Rima's POV**

"Wait…what did y-you say, Rima-Chan?" He fumbles.

I paused and thought for a moment. Should I tell him I like him? But this is going to fast. But I like him, but can I trust him? Do I _love _him? Yes…I do. This time I should think for myself, tell him. No! But I'm not the right one for him. He deserves someone better, like Amu, or one of his fan girls. Someone who would treat him well! No! Yes! No!

"I don't like you; don't get me the wrong way…" Fuck! I wasn't supposed to say that!

I hate my pride, I meant to say _I like you _or _I love you. _DAMN! I look over to see his bangs covering his eyes…he looks heartbreaking. Wait, what I am I saying….DID I BREAK HIS HEART? He looks up and smiles, sadly.

"Okay, well then it won't happen again. I should be going, ja ne…Mashiro-san" No…not last names, no, no, NO!

I feel like screaming, telling him. Bu I keep quiet, silence is golden. He opens the door, then slams it right back closed.

"Well, there is kinda a rainstorm….and I'm not going back home soaked!" he laughs awkwardly.

Say something! Go just say it, this is your chance!

"You can stay the night…" No shit, Sherlock!

Then suddenly a loud crash of lightening strikes. I yelp and jump under the blankets on the couch. I hear chuckling from Nagihiko; I would say something, but another strike of lightning pounds, so I hide more.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how cute you are when your scared." He says a he sits beside me.

"Creep…" After my remark he chuckles more.

Now is your chance. Say it! Say it!

"I'm going to get some pj's for you….okay?" Well that was pointless.

He nods and I go upstairs and look through my dad's old stuff (he left them behind when he moved) and pick out a t-shirt, and some jogging pants. I throw them at him, and walk it to my room. I quickly change into my light yellow nightgown, which goes does, a little after my knees. I take my hair out of its pony-tail and walk out of my room.

Now Rima, say it, NOW!

"Hey Nagi… umm can I ask you something?" wait this idea might work.

"Sure" he responds.

"Who do you like?" He fidget's, and looks scared.

"You tell me first and I'll promise you I'll tell you…" Perfect, just the way I need it. Here goes all I got.

"You…." I start. He grips his chair, and looks very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL! You don't say stuff like that! I hate it when you lie, I know you hate me. Give it a break!" He doesn't believe me. He doesn't _love_ me.

I don't know what happened next but I found myself running upstairs to my room and slamming the door locked.

**Nagi's POV**

Wait, she meant it? But before…she looked so serious and now…and now, I REJECTED HER!

I run upstairs and start slamming the door.

"Leave m-me alone…" I hear, but it's so faint.

Now Nagihiko now!

"I _LOVE_ YOU! I thought you we're messing with me, and I couldn't take it… I love you. I always ha-" Before I could finish, the door flies open and there stood Rima. Correction, there stood a tear-faced Rima.

"BAKA! Baka! Baka!" she starts hitting me until she collapses on to me.

I carry her bridal-style to her room and tuck her in. I was about to leave but she tugs on my t-shirt, signalling me to sleep with her. Wait, that sounds wrong, signally me to lay down with her. Well might as well tease her.

"So Rima-_Koi _don't I get a hug? Or maybe a kiss?" I say as seductive as possible.

"Shut up, and let me sleep." Then I kiss her. She responds right away. Soon we're in a full-blown make-out session. I beg for an entrance, and she She's the first to pull away, she just (literally) cuddles with me and falls asleep.

**MORNING (Rima's POV)**

"So Rima-_koi,_ what do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't call me that, and I'm going to eat cereal…" I say sleepily.

"Well since you're my girlfriend, I have the right to call you that!" Oh yeah!

"My fan boys are going to kill you… and your fan girls are going to exterminate me." I said in a monotone.

"Then we won't say anything, we'll keep our dating….a secret." I think about it.

"That sounds fine…" whoa look at the time!

We quickly get ready and get to school. We see Amu waving from far, I run up to her and she almost tackles me.

"Rima we HAVE TO go shopping for our bathing suits today! Because you know the beach trip with the guardians! AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU WEAR YOUR OLD ONE! It's to…immature. We want something that is…sexy!" She grins evilly!

"Sure whatever…sounds good." I react kinda slowly.

"YAY!" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! She's going to force me into everything!

Nagihiko is walking to class; I wave to Amu and walk to class as well. But careful not to be close to Nagi so she won't get any ideas.

**AFTER SCHOOL (Finally)**

Oh. My. God.

SHE LITERALLY DRAGGED ME TO THE MALL!

Then she made me try on billions of different bathing suits, and bikini's. After I forced her on finding one for her own, I'm now looking through all of them on my own, thankfully. All of them don't seem…me. Boring. Dull. Too bold. Not a good colour. Green. Pink. Blue. Yellow and Purple. Orange. Wait, yellow and purple. I pick the bikini up, it's simple but still very cute. It has a purple top with yellow lace, yellow bottom with purple lace**. (A/N: LOOK AT MY CHANNEL FOR THE PIC!)**

"Rima that one would look super KAWAII on you! You should buy it!" An Amu holding a bikini blue and pink (did I mention it's a little _too_ revealing)?

After buying our stuff, she walked me home. KusuKusu was still sleeping in my bag, I brought my bikini to my room then put it in my closet and I collapsed on my bed. Lately, I've been getting tired lately.

"So Rima, can I see the bikini on _you_?" A voice comes from beside me.

"AHH! Oh Nagi, its you. What do you want, pervert?" I see Nagihiko must of come through my balcony.

"Ha-ha- you should have seen your face! Who did you think I was? A molester? Because if so…" he came close to me ear.

"…you are right."

"PERVERT! HENTAI! IDIOT! YOUR WORSE THEN IKUTO!"

He chuckles.

This tells me, he's always going to be like this.

Stupid, pervert. Why do I love you?

**XxXxXoOoOOoOoXxXxX**

**Amy: I'M DONE**

**Rima: Fuck you**

**Dia: Amy why is it that you curse so much in this chapter, it taints you.**

**Amy: you see when I'm angry I curse.**

**Dia and Rima: Oh**

**Amy: Thanks for reading! Love you all.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**R&R please ^^**


	7. The Beach And BFFL'S!

**Amy: I'M BACK…. (rant on the end of chapter!)**

**Rima: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU??**

**Nagi: YEA!! WTF WAS UP WITH THAT!**

**Amy: Eh… heheh. Don't hurt me!!**

**Ikuto: I have to see this…..AMY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, THE SHRIMP OR GIRLY BOY.**

**Nagi/Rima: HEY!!**

**Amy: L.M.A.O! Btw sorry for the late update!**

**xXXxXxOoOoOxXxXx**

**Rima's POV (The next day)**

Right about now, I am getting ready for the beach. I have everything packed, mama says its fine, and we're going to Yaya's after for a sleepover. YAY! It's going to be great.

But for some reason KusuKusu is acting strange. Like for instance, right now she thinks I can't see her grabbing pocky and bringing into her doll house **(a/n: Like Amu's) **then going back and getting little patches of fabric (like the one's I cut up for her own blankets)!

"Okay KusuKusu, what's up? You've been acting strange ALL MORNING!" I partly yell at her, which I wasn't intending to do.

"Umm…maybe you should come here and look for yourself….hah-ha." Oh great what did she break?

I walk over to the dollhouse and notice KusuKusu beside an egg. OMG! THAT'S AN SHUGO CHARA EGG!

"Oh….My….God!" squealing I pick it up excitingly.

The egg was a lot like KusuKusu's, but in a purple-blue-ish instead of pink, and instead of star and teardrop, there was a star, sun and….a cloud?

Weird!

Whoa! Look at the time I have to go! So I grab the egg and my bag and jump out the door.

**Amu's House**

Wow, Amu is slow!

She only finished now! Me and Yaya have been waiting over 15 minutes!

"Ready to go?" Amu asks in her 'cool n' spicy' tone.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Me and Yaya yell.

Poor Yaya I tainted her with my language. Oh well!

**5 Minutes later **

SUGOI! I love the beach! It's so beautiful, so colourful, so…so-

"Hello … _Rima-Chan_." Nagihiko whispered into my ear.

"H-hell-ll-o cross-dresser…!" I attempted to seethe but then I shivered. Damn those hormones!

_*Giggle* your wrong… its love._

Huh? Seriously… it's been 12 years, and only now my conscience appears!?!

_Conscience? HAHA! Wow Rima… you fail at guessing!_

Wait… are you my egg? **(A/N: I STARTED LAUGHING WHEN I TYPED THIS!)**

_Bingo! Maybe you aren't that bad… fufufufu! Opps, everyone's looking at you, they think you spaced out. OH… tell them about me, I love to be cherished! _

"Eh… etto… I have a new Chara egg…" I started.

And as expected everyone was crowding me and asking questions… except Lulu.

Later on everyone went swimming except me and Lulu (ironic much).

"You know, Rima? I had a feeling you were getting another egg… and that you are dating **Nag-ihik-o**!" Lulu assured in a sugary scary voice.

"Really, you sensed the egg… that's awesome. But are you high… I mean like, I HATE him!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Then explain why he was at your house the other day… and explain why while walking to school, you were walking together!! Amu might be an idiot… but I'm not!"

"What are you t-talk-in-ng about??!" I shuttered.

"_*giggle*_ I wont say anything, to no-one… just as long as you confess!" Lulu completely went super girly.

"Ok… we are dating. BUT YOU CANT SAY NOTHING TO ANYONE!"

Lulu squealed. Then I ended up saying the story, and well EVERYTHING! I have to admit, Amu may be my best friend but Lulu is a way better listener.

**9 O'clock**

By the time I got home, I heard yelling and arguing, which made no sense, since dad is gone.

The moment I walked through the door I realized it wasn't arguing or yelling. It was bickering and laughing.

There in my own living room stood my mom and NAGIHIKO'S MOM!

Seriously, I was sick of the odd crap. So I bowed hello to the both of them and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Damn, my life is so messed.

**XXXxXxOoOoOxXxXx**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

RANT BELOW (REASON WHY I WAS GONE)

**Amy: K'SO my main reasons for being gone so long were:**

**-school**

**-dance and vocal lessons**

**LIFE **( xD** )**

**and lazy-ness**

**I'm so sorry! This chapter may be short, but I had no choice, and I know it sucked, I wrote this on my ipod on a bus home from school (1 hour)!**

**Anyway have a good day.**

**OH ALSO, next chapter, might take a while aswell!**

**REVIEW AND RATE?**


End file.
